Réquiem por un Amor
by HanisNna
Summary: Jake es un agente con un pasado triste, a sus 23 años conoce a Sherry Birkin, una mujer con un pasado amargo. Son opuestos, ¿serán capaces de entablar una relación? Romance/Humor/Adventure/Hurt&Comfort/Drama/Amistad (Jake&Sherry) (Ada&Leon&Claire) (Chris&Jill) (Helena&Pierce) (Rebbeca&Billy)
1. Prologo

_**Réquiem por un amor**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Jake Muller era el deseo de cualquier mujer. Con altura de 1.92, profundos ojos azules de acero que podrían hacer que incluso la fémina más dura se sonrojase. Tenía una lengua llena de veneno y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda digna de un canalla con fuertes facciones.

Era un agente en la DSO, con una personalidad más dura que un diamante.

Su vida nunca fue fácil. Su padre los dejo a él y a su madre enferma cuando él tenía apenas 4 años.

A los 7 tuvo que empezar a trabajar en el aseo de un restaurante para las medicinas de su madre, de vez en cuando, aunque sin malas intenciones, robaba dinero de la caja, no demasiado, lo suficiente para que el dueño no lo notase. Tiempo después encontró una profesión nada digna pero bien pagada.

Jake Muller a los 15 años se convirtió en un mercenario a sueldo.

Afortunadamente, a los 2 años de sucio y continuo trabajo, su madre, Elizabeth, logro recuperarse e inmediatamente lo saco de su país natal, Edonia, a Estados Unidos.

Su madre era una mujer, cariñosa, independiente, afectuosa y muy amigable. No muy alta, 1.63, cabello largo y rojo y claros ojos azules, algo que Jake había heredado de ella.

Al llegar a Estados Unidos a cumplir el sueño americano, la madre de Jake logro establecerse muy pronto en una primaria de maestra, tiempo después llego una pequeña y acogedora casa y un auto poco lujoso. No era lo mejor pero si lo suficiente para vivir bien.

Al cumplir 18 Jake decidió irse a la academia militar, su preocupada madre, aunque al principio dudó, al final decidió apoyar a su primogénito.

Muller se graduó con honores, aunque con bastantes reportes por sus múltiples peleas. Se le ofreció un trabajo en la DSO, el cual acepto y dominó como si lo hubiese hecho su vida entera.

Jake se despertó en su gran y lujoso apartamento enredado en las sabanas con una mujer a su lado. El ahora tenía 23 años, cuerpo musculoso y abdomen tonificado.

Había logrado comprarle a su madre una casa más grande y le consiguió una mejor calidad de vida.

Se levanto de la cama, se metió sus bóxers y pantalones, aventó una almohada a la belleza que estaba tendida en la cama.

-Hora de irse a casa, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-No tienes que ser tan frio todo el tiempo – Espetó Hayden.

-Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas – Expresó Jake con Fastidio.

Hayden dejó que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla, no podía creer la frialdad con la que este hombre la estaba tratando.

Jake la miró, pensó que realmente estaba exagerando, no era para tanto. Levantó una ceja sin dejar de verla y entró al cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió, la mujer se había ido sin dejar rastro. Jake se alegró, demasiado drama para nada.

-Siempre es algo con las mujeres.-

Salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a su trabajo en su Camaro 2016 negro.

Sherry Birkin, joven, con apenas 21 años, rubia, tiernos ojos azules que podrían deshacer un hielo. 1.65 de altura, ligera como una pluma, 54 kilos; cintura bien marcada, pechos turgentes, sobresalientes glúteos y hermosas piernas largas pero rellenas.

A la edad de 7 años sus padres la mandaron con su tía para que pudiera estudiar en una escuela solo para niñas. En casa de su tía la pequeña Sherry fue víctima de incontables maltratos y humillaciones a manos de su tía, Dagoberta. En una ocasión llego al extremo de raparla. La hacía limpiar la casa en nada más que su ropa interior y la obligaba a dormir en el piso. La saco de la escuela y la mando a las calles a vender periódico.

Ninguno de estos abusos se detuvieron hasta que ella cumplió 16 que sus padres se enteraron y la llevaron a casa.

Continuó con sus estudios básicos y decidió estudiar psicología.

Apagó el despertador y siguió a ducharse, vestirse y salir.

Entro en su Audi A3 Sedán 2016 y se dirigió al hospital donde trabajaba.

El joven pelirrojo estaba sentado en su oficina haciendo el papeleo cuando recibió una llamada de emergencia. El hospital St. James estaba bajo un posible ataque bioterrorista.

Tomo sus armas y corrió a su auto con sus compañeros, manejaron y llegaron a su destino.

Se bajo rápidamente y le pidieron que comprobara el quinto piso, opto por las escaleras pues en estos casos el elevador nunca era la mejor opción.

Vio a una mujer delgada de cabello rubio intentando golpear a un infectado con un martillo de reflejos.

El zombi, tenía clavada una pluma en la pierna y un estetoscopio enredado en el cuello, era obvio que la rubia en su defensa, había optado por cavarle la pluma en la pierna e intentar ahogarlo con el estetoscopio.

Levantó una ceja ante su visión y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

La fémina lo miro con los ojos extendidos y un poco sorprendida de que el caballero ni si quiera se estaba molestando en ayudarla.

-¿Te vas a quedar parado?- Ella exclamó angustiada.

Cuando fijo su vista de nuevo en su enemigo, el casi se abalanzaba sobre ella, dio un grito ahogado y justo cuando el infectado la iba tocar oyó el sonido de un arma de fuego y el infectado cayó muerto a sus pies.

Ella se aferraba al martillo que sostenía y Jake se acercó.

-¿Te han mordido?

Ella seguía en estado de shock, levanto la vista y por puro reflejo lanzó un martillazo en la cabeza de Muller.

El casi cae de lado pero logro mantener el equilibrio y puso su palma de la mano a un costado de su cabeza donde había sido golpeado.

-¡Perra loca! -

Sherry se abalanzo sobre él, como un tigre a su presa. Jake cayó de espaldas y logro sujetarle ambas manos, rodo sobre ella y se colocó entre sus piernas accidentalmente.

-¡¿Necesito saber si te han mordido?!

-Creo que no – Dijo ella casi en un susurro.

Sherry comenzó a hiperventilarse y a hacer preguntas.

-¡¿Qué era eso?! ¿¡Porque me ha atacado?! ¿¡Qué pasa si me muerde?!

Jake le recordó que se calmara.

De repente escucharon gemidos de un hombre, estaba luchando contra algo o alguien.

Muller se levantó inmediatamente y ayudo a Sherry a ponerse de pie, siguió el origen de los gritos.

Era su compañero Leon S. Kennedy Luchando contra un infectado, Jake lo ayudó y terminó con el infectado usando su cuchillo.

Sherry estaba aturdida, aterrada. Espantada.

-¿¡Porque has hecho eso?! ¿¡Porque no lo has ayudado?!

Ambos hombres la miraron con confusión, ella realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Eso que has visto, ha sido como el infectado que intentaba matarte allá atrás, ha sido expuesto a un virus, llamado el virus-t. Si uno de estos te muerde, te conviertes en uno de ellos, con un principio básico, comer y no importa el costo.- Jake dijo intentando razonar con ella.

Ella lo miraba con sorpresa y confusión, en este momento solo quería ir a casa.

Los caballeros la escoltaron a la recepción donde se encontraban los demás sobrevivientes, ella se sentó en una banca y quedo aturdida.

Jake se sentó junto a ella y le dio una taza de té.

-Gracias – Dijo la rubia en voz poco audible

-Así que, ¿es tu primera interacción con uno de esos?

-¿Es muy obvio?

-Está bien, al menos hiciste lo que pudiste, estoy seguro que los martillazos causaron algún daño, al menos lo hicieron en mí.-

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa apenada, tenía un costado de la cara morado por el golpe que le había dado. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Leon gritó a Jake en señal de que era hora de volver al trabajo. Jake miro a sherry una última vez y se levantó, camino unos cuantos pasos cuando de repente.

-¡Jake!

El volteó y la miró.

…

-Perdón por el martillazo

-No te preocupes súper chica, estoy construido como un tanque – él le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Me llamo Sherry por cierto

-Jake – dijo el pelirrojo por ultimo.

Se dio la vuelta y salió por las puertas dobles.

Sherry se quedo sentada sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se burló en el apodo que la había dado. Tomo un sorbo de la taza de té que le había dado Jake y cerró los ojos pensando en su salvador.


	2. Capitulo 1: Fantasías no cumplidas

_**Capitulo 1: Fantasías no cumplidas**_

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo posee contenido sexual leve.**

Jake volvió a su oficina. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir su informe, sobre lo que había pasado. No estaba seguro si debía poner todos los detalles, rodar y colocarse entre las piernas de una señorita no sonaba de lo más profesional.

La cabeza le dolía. Decidió dejar el trabajo de lado por un momento, se dirigió a la sala de estar del edificio, era bastante amplia, paredes en tonos color crema, una gran sala roja con algunas mesas y varios electrodomésticos y utensilios de cocina.

Cuando se acerco a la barra a preparase un café, accidentalmente vio su reflejo en el microondas. No pudo evitar notar su herida, se veía… mal.

 _Como si no fuese suficiente con mi cicatriz._ Pensó él. Una cicatriz con un pasado oscuro...

El lugar donde recibió el golpe estaba morado y rojo alrededor, sin mencionar que dolía como el infierno, pensó en la mujer que se lo hizo. Recordó sus grandes ojos azules, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, sus carnosos labios, tan cerca de los suyos; así como sus pechos en su contra cuando él estaba encima de ella, ella tenía un buen par a decir verdad…

-Agente Muller, le molestaría venir a mi oficina por un momento.- Dijo Hunnigan en voz un poco molesta.

Jake acató las ordenes y siguió de tras de ella. Paso por varias puertas hasta llegar a su desino y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Sr. Muller, tome asiento por favor. –

Jake hizo lo que le pidió mientras la miraba con cara de póker.

-Supongo que no me llamaste para felicitarme…- Dijo el hombre con un tono de fastidio en su voz.

-Hemos perdido al agente Daniel Ackerman… No ha sido un accidente, alguien le ha tendido una trampa. Lo ha enviado al piso más contaminado, sin armas y lo ha encerrado.-

Jake bajó la mirada, no era como si tuviese mucho contacto con él, desde la academia, no eran exactamente amigos. Tuvieron unas cuantas peleas y ambos fueron suspendidos por eso, aunque ninguna con un motivo relevante. Ackerman no era su mejor amigo, sin embargo se sintió un poco mal.

 _Pobre bastardo._ Pensó para sí mismo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala.

-Señor Muller, ¿Dónde estaba usted a la hora en que su compañero fue atacado?-

Jake la miro con ira en los ojos, a caso ella estaba pensando que él…

-¡¿Insinúa yo participé en la muerte de Ackerman?!- El pelirrojo respondió subiendo su tono de voz y levantándose de la silla.

-No insinuó nada, los hechos me conducen a pensarlo- Dijo ella sin subir su tono de voz.

-¡¿Que hechos?! –Ahora Jake de verdad estaba furioso.

-Tiene un registro de varias agresiones con él durante su formación, además del hecho que usted estuvo mucho tiempo en un solo piso durante la limpieza del hospital; todo el tiempo de hecho.-

\- Siento mucho lo de Ackerman, pero yo no hice nada, sinceramente ni si quiera sabia que él estaba yendo.- El macho dijo ahora más calmado.

-¿Alguien puede corroborar su historia?-

-¡El agente Kennedy! Estuve con él.-

-Eso fue después del ataque, necesitamos un testigo que pueda defender su cuartada durante la caída de Daniel.- Dijo la morena.

-Sí, había alguien, una civil que estaba siendo atacada, una trabajadora del hospital; o al menos eso parecía.-

-¿Es posible que me dé su nombre?, nos encargaremos de interrogarla- Ella pregunto con curiosidad-

-Sherry.- Jake volvió a sentarse más relajado.

Hunnigan subió una ceja en la espera de su apellido.

-¿Solo eso tiene de ella?- La mujer con gafas dijo al no escuchar respuesta.

-Bueno, era una chica, no más de 1.70, cabello rubio, grandes ojos azules, cuerpo de barbie y es más peligrosa de lo que se ve...- él dijo con una sonrisa al recordar el golpe directo a su costado.

\- Esta bien, buscaré en los registros del hospital y la traeremos mañana para la interrogación. – ella dijo extendiendo la mano a Jake para una cordial despedida.

Jake la aceptó de mala gana y se levantó para salir.

Justo antes de que saliera fue llamado por Hunnigan una vez más.

-Agente Muller.- El volteó con rostro de fastidio y la miró.

-¿Cómo se hizo eso?- Ella pregunto señalando el costado de su cara.

-Larga historia…- Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Sherry decidió que era hora de visitar a sus padres. Realmente lo necesitaba, había pasado por mucho hoy, de estar atendiendo a un paciente como comúnmente lo hacía a intentar luchar con un muerto viviente y ser salvada por un sujeto atractivo.

 _No estaba tan mal del todo._ Pensó. Luego otros pensamientos llegaron, tal vez se estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones, el solo cumplía con su trabajo y ya, si ella no hubiese estado en peligro el ni si quiera la hubiera notado, tal vez ni si quiera ella lo habría notado a él. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su conducción.

Se bajo de su coche y se abrazó a sí misma, el viento estaba realmente fresco.

Tocó a la gran puerta de color café oscuro, era realmente una casa grande y bonita en los suburbios. Fue recibida calurosamente por su madre, Annette, una mujer de 42 años, 1.70, delgada, rubia y hermosos ojos azules que su hija había heredado de ella.

-Sherry, pasa, es un gusto verte, cariño- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara, realmente la extrañaba.

-Gracias, mamá- respondió ella alegremente.

Fue muy bien recibida por todos, su padre, William, un hombre adicto al trabajo de 45 años, alto 1.83, cabello rubio y ojos azules más claros que los de Sherry.

Su hermano David, poco más alto que su padre, delgado, con cabello despeinado y un poco oscuro para ser rubio; ojos miel que había heredado de su abuela paterna. Tenía una personalidad extravagante, tal vez un poco inmadura para sus 17 años de edad. Y luego estaba su melliza, Beth, un centímetro más pequeña que Sherry, igual de delgada, rubia y hermosos ojos como los de su hermano.

Y finalmente su hermana, Jacqueline, que aunque no estaba presente siempre estaba en su mente. Era una perra. Hermoso cuerpo de modelo, cabello largo y castaño; ojos miel un poco oscuros y delicadas facciones que rodeaban su cara bonita. Nunca fue la mejor hermana sin embargo…

Ella se sentó en el sofá, aunque rápidamente se trasladó a la cocina, pues prácticamente su madre la obligo a comer.

Ella degusto el espagueti que su madre había preparado, aunque estaba delicioso ella realmente no tenía hambre. Se forzó a comer al menos la mitad para no hacer sentir mal a su progenitora.

-Mamá, necesito contarte algo.- Le dijo con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. Aunque cuando su madre la miro ella desvió su cara y miro sus manos en su regazo.

-Claro, cuéntame, me alegro que confíes en mí.-

-Hoy en el trabajo, todo iba bien, acababa de salir el tercer paciente que había atendido en día, luego se acerco este hombre, tenía la mirada desviada y manchas de sangre en su ropa. Se abalanzo sobre mí y logre esquivarlo...

-Oh por dios, cariño, ¿estás bien? – La interrumpió Annette asustada.

-Sí, es solo que… Ese hombre había sido expuesto al virus T, mamá, un virus que convierte a las personas en una clase de muertos vivientes o algo así.-

Su madre la miró en estado de shock intentando entender lo que decía.

-Sherry… Eso es…- comentó con angustia.

-Mamá te juro que no estoy mintiendo, yo…

-Te creo.- Volvió a ser interrumpida por la rubia a su lado.

-Gracias, realmente ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto...- Ella decía la verdad, recordarlo la aterraba.

Su madre le dio una sonrisa y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, demostrándole que la comprendía y que estaba bien, ella escucharía cuando Sherry estuviese lista para contarle de nuevo.

Sherry le dio una sonrisa. Ella estaba a punto de contarle sobre Jake, pero que le iba a decir, entre ellos no había pasado nada, el solo había cumplido con su deber y ella había estado en el lugar de los hechos.

Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, en lugar de hablar de su salvador, decidió hablar de la comida que su madre le había preparado.

Así transcurrieron las horas, hasta que oscureció y ella decidió que era hora de volver a su apartamento.

Se despidió de su familia poco funcional y condujo hasta su destino.

Jake llegó a su apartamento temprano, pensó en llamar a Hayden pero después del drama de la mañana el realmente no tenia cabeza para lidiar con ella.

Se decidió por ir al bar. No era el lugar más fino pero siempre encontraba tías buenas para revolcarse.

Llamo a León, no necesitaba compañía pero de vez en cuando era agradable, sobretodo quería hablar con alguien sobre su problema legal con Ackerman, y aunque una buena opción sería su madre, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar. El sabía que su madre no creería que el mato a un hombre, aunque había matado a varios en el paso, el realmente había cambiado.

Llego al bar y vio a León en la barra, se sentó junto a él, y pidió un vodka spirytus.

-Algo tranqui para comenzar, ¿huh?- Dijo el Agente Kennedy a su lado.

Jake se burlo de su elección de palabras, Algo ¿"tranqui"?. Tan propio de León...

-Bueno, no vengo a perder el tiempo con una cerveza.- Y señalo a la cerveza que León estaba tomando.

A Jake le entregaron su pedido y el no tardo en vaciar la copa. Directo al hígado. Jake había desarrollado una alta tolerancia al alcohol, el realmente podía ingerir grandes cantidades sin si quiera sentirse mareado. Por otra parte León con 3 cervezas y un trago de tequila veía estrellas.

Jake le contó a León sobre su problema con Ackerman y León aseguro que definitivamente defendería a Jake.

Paso un tiempo y tras varios, muchos shots, llegaron los retos…

-¿Ves a aquella chica que acaba de entrar?- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, la del escote-

-Esa misma, ¿a que no la llevas a casa?- Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eso está por verse...- Dijo el rubio y fue tras su presa.

León se acercó a ella, intento hablar con ella.

-Hola, hermosa-

-No molestes.-

León estaba sorprendido, nunca lo habían rechazado así.

El la miro mientras se alejaba y se dirigía a la barra, luego miro a Jake muerto de la risa en el banco.

La mujer pidió su trago y luego miro en dirección a Jake.

 _Que dulce especie._ Pensó ella.

-Me llamo Jacqui.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa atrevida.

Jake la miro y elevó una ceja, se echo a reír por dentro y por fuera solo sonrió de lado, no podía creer que el reto de León se haya acercado a él sin si quiera haberla mirado.

-Jake.-

-Así que, te gusta la soledad, ¿eh?- Dijo ella con voz sensual.

Jake miró a León que estaba en estado de shock y le dio una sonrisa engreída. Volvió los ojos a la mujer a su lado y decidió que la llevaría casa.

-No es mala una vez que te acostumbras a ella.-

Ellos hablaron por unos minutos, ella era realmente agradable y él un conquistador nato.

Siguieron pidiendo tragos y divirtiéndose, Jake miro a León, ya estaba encima de otra señorita.

 _Mi día de suerte._ Pensó.

De repente, ni si quiera supo cómo pero estaba encima de ella en uno de los sillones del bar, besando de su cuello a la clavícula. Se colocó entre sus piernas y ella gemía debajo de él.

Él le mordisqueo el cuello para después llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y chuparlo.

Comenzó a lamer su cuello y a buscar puntos sensibles en el mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus largas piernas.

-Aah- ella gemía con necesidad.

Su mano fue debajo de su falda a acariciar sus bragas y continúo a besar entre sus pechos.

-Por favor, salgamos de aquí.- Ella dijo sin aliento.

Jake asintió y la llevó a su apartamento.

Apenas subieron al elevador y el la tomo por los muslos lo que provoco que ella se enredara alrededor de su cintura mientras se besaban apasionadamente. El comenzó a chupar su labio inferior y lo mordió un poco. Metió su lengua en su boca como empezó a luchar por bajarse del elevador. Apretó sus glúteos en las manos, esta chica realmente tenía unos buenos.

Llegó a su puerta y la llevo directamente al sillón.

Ella estaba arriba de él ahora, besando su cuello y rostro. Las manos de Jake corrían por su trasero hasta su cadera.

El comenzó a desabotonar la blusa que llevaba, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba sostén, metió en su boca una de las puntas de sus pechos. Él le paso la lengua por su areola suave y con una de sus manos comenzó a pellizcar su pezón izquierdo.

Ella gemía, realmente lo necesitaba en este momento. Sus caderas estaban moviéndose arriba y abajo en los pantalones de Jake.

Ella estaba ronroneando arriba de él.

El cambio su boca a dar atención a su otro pezón. Empezó a mordisquear un poco mientras ella molía sus caderas contra su centro duro. El gruñó en la sensación.

Jake rodó sobre ella y continúo a besar y chupar su cuello. Ella grito cuando sintió la mano de Jake entre sus piernas.

Jake volvió la boca a salivar sus pechos, metió tentadoramente su mano en sus bragas mientras la besaba.

Comenzó a frotar su clítoris mientras ella gemía en su boca. Jake le introdujo un dedo lentamente. Y luego lo saco y empujo de nuevo rápidamente.

Ella arqueo la espalda en la presión que sentía dentro de ella. El dedo de Jake era largo y grueso, lo suficiente para hacerla gritar.

Jake continúo a poner sus labios sobre los de ella, nada tierno a decir verdad, los separo y metió su lengua mientras luchaba con la suya por la dominación.

Ella empezó a rasgar en su espalda cuando Jake añadió otro dedo y movió su mano más rápido.

Los jugos de ella cubrían la mano de Jake, ella estaba realmente mojada.

Las caderas de Jacqui se movían en contra de la mano de Jake, ella realmente estaba cerca del borde.

Los dedos de Jake se movieron aun más rápido para complacer a su cuerpo ardiente. Ella continuo a morder su hombro mientras él comenzó a frotar su clítoris con el pulgar.

Jacqui metió su mano por debajo de los pantalones de Jake. Puso su mano en su longitud y comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo hábilmente. Jake no pudo reprimir un gemido y pego sus labios con los de ella.

Jake dejo su boca y saco sus dedos de ella, ella hizo lo mismo al sacar su mano de su erección. El hombre comenzó a bajar su camino hasta sus bragas.

Le quito la falda con las manos y la aventó tras de él. Retiró las bragas con los dientes de manera muy lenta y seductora.

Subió encima de ella a besarla ferozmente y de nuevo a meter su lengua, le dio un último vistazo a los ojos y…

Se alejó.

El no podía hacerlo, no sabía porque, realmente esta era la fantasía sexual de cualquier hombre y no tenía idea de porque su repentina decisión.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto ella en un gemido.

-Yo, no puedo… lo siento- él dijo.

-Estoy tomando la píldora, no hay problema.-

-No, no es eso, es solo que yo... lo siento.

Ella estaba en shock no podía creerlo, se levanto, ella estaba temblando, se sentía tan mojada y excitada, lucho consigo misma, se vistió y le dejo su número a Jake en su mesa de centro.

Salió, aunque vacilante y se fue.

Jake se dio una ducha de agua fría y se fue a la cama.

¿Qué carajo había pasado? Había algo de esas chica que realmente le recordaba a Sherry…


	3. Capitulo 2: Interrogatorio

**_Capitulo 2: Interrogatorio_**

Sherry se levantó como todas las mañanas.

Estaba en su amplia cama matrimonial ubicada en el centro de la habitación color crema.

Ella poseía un apartamento, que aunque no era muy amplio era lo suficiente para su comodidad.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió.

Aunque su estilo era más desalineado debía usar vestimenta formal para su trabajo, no podía ir en pantalonera y una camisa holgada; se decidió por una falda de lápiz, en un tono gris oscuro que pasaba por arriba de las rodillas y tenía un corte de un lado que mostraba su bien formado muslo. Para la parte superior una blusa azul turquesa oscura de botones, fajada en la falda que llegaba a la cintura. Se puso en sus tacones con un color similar al de su blusa y salió.

Llegó a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, pues apenas ayer su antiguo lugar había sido invadido por estas criaturas por lo que fue transferida a un hospital no muy lejos de ahí.

Se le dio la opción de esperar unos días para que ella superara los acontecimientos pero ella necesitaba algo que le mantuviera la mente ocupada y estando sola en su apartamento no iba a lograrlo.

Sherry se bajo de su auto, estaba un poco desubicada pues realmente estaba acostumbrada a su antiguo edifico.

Fue bien recibida por todos, aunque no hubo malos tratos, Sherry se sintió mal pues ella ni si quiera sabia quienes de sus compañeros habían muerto en el ataque.

Despejó su cabeza y se sentó en su escritorio.

No era la oficina más bonita, tampoco la más amplia pero cumplía su propósito.

Ella comenzó a pensar en el virus y lo que le hacía a las personas, que pasaría si ese joven la hubiera mordido, en este momento probablemente estaría siendo velada por sus padres con una bala en el cerebro.

Fue sacudida fuera de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Adelante.- Dijo la rubia acomodando su falda.

Era Andrew Beckett su paciente de las 8:30. Era un hombre corpulento, 40 años aproximadamente con una depresión que hacía que las flores se marchitaran. Lo había estado tratando por 6 meses y aunque no mostraba mucha mejoría ella insistió en seguirlo tratando. Lento pero seguro.

Como ella comenzó a hablar con él pasaron los minutos y se llegaron las 9:20 lo que indicaba que su cita había terminado y era hora de atender a la señora Foster, una mujer independiente con problemas de ira, o como ella los llamaba "su pequeño complejo de actitud"; nombre que no le hacía justicia sin embargo.

Andrew se retiro como ella se acomodo en su asiento.

-Dios, este hombre me deprime, incluso a mi.- Dijo la veinteañera en un susurro.

Ella miro por la ventana como esperaba a que su siguiente paciente llegara, para su mala suerte Madeleine Foster no era la mujer más puntual del mundo.

Eran 9:55 y ella no aparecía, era tan injusto, su cita suponía ser a las 9:30, Sherry tendría que hacer esperar a otros pacientes por la irresponsabilidad de esta mujer. Realmente le frustraban las personas así de egoístas, de hecho egoístas en cualquier sentido de la palabra.

Cuando la susodicha finalmente apareció eran las 10:05, 15 minutos antes de que se terminara su cita.

Antes de que Sherry pudiera abrir la boca para expresar su frustración su teléfono sonó.

Ella vio el número, era desconocido pero igual decidió tomar la llamada.

-Disculpa, tengo que atender.-

-No te preocupes, querida, no tenemos prisa-. Le respondió su paciente con un aire de arrogancia.

Sherry ni se molestó en mirarla, solo deslizo el dedo por la pantalla y puso su celular en el oído mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Hola? – Dijo la rubia en un tono de confusión.

-Buenos días, Srta. Birkin.- Dijeron del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién habla?

-Agente Hunnigan, Srta. Birkin, disculpe la llamada, nos han informado que usted estuvo presente en el momento del ataque al hospital St. James.- Dijo Hunnigan en un tono profesional. Directo al punto, sin vacilar.

-Si...Yo trabajaba ahí…- Dijo la joven tímidamente.

-Puedo asegurar que usted no está enterada de que uno de nuestros agentes murió a manos de ese incidente.-

-No... Yo... No sabía nada... Yo solo.- Sherry realmente quería hablar pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

-Srta. Birkin un auto de la DSO pasará por usted en unos minutos, no la estamos acusando de nada, pero usted es el único testigo que puede corroborar la cuartada de uno de nuestros agentes.-

-Espere, ¿Qué?- Sherry estaba estupefacta, ¿Qué estaba pasando...?

-Como entendió, Srta. El coche de la DSO está en camino, la esperara en la entrada principal, sin más preámbulos, gracias por su atención, nos vemos en un momento.-

-¡Espere! ¡No! ¡¿Qué?!.- Y lo único que escucho fue que el otro lado de la línea había cortado.

La iban a recoger, no, pero ¿para qué?, dijo algo de una cuartada pero ella no sabía nada, solo había estado peleando con una de esas criaturas hasta fue salvada por su hombre de fantasía pero nada más.

Ella no había hecho nada malo, ni si quiera sabía que iba a decir.

Un minuto en el teléfono y fue suficiente para revolver sus pensamientos y hacerla temblar.

Madeleine salió de la habitación y le toco el hombro.

Ella se sorprendió y la miró.

-No… Yo… tengo que irme lo siento.-

Madeleine la miro sorprendida y antes de que pudiera decir algo Sherry la empujo un poco con el hombro para entrar a su oficina.

Ella tomo rápido sus cosas y ni si quiera dejo que la otra mujer pudiera preguntar porque, tampoco llamó a sus otros pacientes para cancelar sus citas, estaba aterrada, aunque ya solo quedaba un paciente, saco eso de su mente y bajo rápidamente, estaba asustada, su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras iba a toda prisa, no quería ser arrestada por resistirse a la autoridad.

Oyó voces tras de ella pero las ignoró.

Llego la entrada y vio el carro de la DSO, se preparo como caminó hacia el lentamente, ella realmente quería hacer esto lo más lento posible; un guardia abrió la puerta para ella y entró en el coche.

-Gracias.-

El chofer la llevó hasta el edificio.

Todo el camino ella estuvo callada, cruzada de piernas, viendo sus manos en su regazo y moviéndolas nerviosamente como su frente se empapó de sudor y ella la limpio con un kleenex que sacó de su bolso.

Cuanto llegaron no puedo evitar un suspiro, estaba sorprendida.

Era un edificio grande, unos 20 pisos aproximadamente, debe ser de los más grandes en Washington, pensó.

Le abrieron las puertas y la hicieron poner todas sus cosas de metal en una caja mientras pasaba por un detector. Pasó por otras más pruebas de seguridad como ella se fastidio rápidamente, ¿era esto realmente necesario? Ella ni si quiera sabía porque estaba aquí.

Cuando acabaron los interminables protocolos de seguridad, fue escoltada por un guardia en el elevador hasta el 7 piso.

Ella mentiría si dijera que no está nerviosa, de hecho no solo nerviosa, ansiosa. Sus manos sudaban y estaba segura que sus piernas temblaban.

Cuando salió del elevador vio este piso, grande y elegante.

 _Wow, estos agentes realmente tiene un buen ambiente._

Siguió al guardia que tras una pequeña caminata por puertas y pasillos le abrió unas puertas dobles con un acabado color marrón.

Sherry entró a la habitación y abrió la boca en la sorpresa de ver quien estaba ahí.

Jake Muller construido como un tanque estaba sentado en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, no, más bien tirado con su pie arriba de la rodilla.

Los ojos de Sherry se ensancharon como ella no podía dejar de verlo en estado de shock.

Jake la miro, no puedo ocultar una sonrisa, por más extraño que pareciera le daba gusto ver a esta chica, el conecto sus ojos con los de ella. Podía decir lo obvio, que estaba realmente sorprendida.

Luego sus ojos bajaron a su cuerpo, dios, esa falda realmente le hacía justicia a sus curvas, aunque no la suficiente, sus pechos firmes lucían un poco en su escote y sus caderas anchas pero no demasiado. Jake noto que realmente tenía una cintura pequeña donde su falda se apretó y su blusa fue fajada. Luego notó la abertura en el costado de su falda.

 _Lindas piernas._ Pensó.

Sus ojos volvieron a su cara y sus facciones bonitas.

Su conexión de miradas fue interrumpida por Hunnigan.

-Srta. Birkin, mi nombre es Ingrid Hunnigan, es un placer conocerla, yo fui quien hablo con usted hace un rato; disculpe la molestia pero este caso es de vital importancia…- Hunnigan dijo profesionalmente extendiendo una mano para un saludo formal.

Sherry tomo su mano y la estrechó.

-Si... Yo, está bien.- Dijo Sherry tímidamente volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

-Tome asiento por favor, Srta., ¿puedo ofrecerle un café, un vaso de agua, un té o algo que desee tomar?

-No, yo estoy bien gracias...-

Sherry no sabía qué hacer, sabía que no podía sentarse en una esquina. Pero sentarse enseguida de Jake, enserio, le ponía los nervios de punta.

Se decidió por sentarse junto a él y evitar la incomodidad que pasaría si se sentase en el otro extremo.

Camino hacia la silla junto a su salvador, dejo un rastro de vergüenza en sus pasos, alejo la silla de la mesa y se sentó con las piernas cerradas y las manos en su regazo.

Esto era muy incomodo para ella, en cambio, Jake estaba fresco como una lechuga.

Hunnigan se sentó del otro lado y saco unas hojas de una carpeta mientras puso un dispositivo que grababa todos los sonidos audibles en esa sala.

Los nervios de Sherry estaban pateando en estos momentos, subió tímidamente la mirada a Jake que la estaba viendo con aunque rápidamente desvió su mirada.

 _Dios, es guapo._

-Así que, ayer cuando ocurrió el ataque a las 10:48, todos los agentes irrumpieron en el edificio. A las 10:50 el agente Muller subió al elevador y no se le volvió a ver hasta las 10:55 aproximadamente por el agente Kennedy y en la estancia principal del hospital a las 10:59. Ese tiempo que el señor Muller estuvo bajo el radar, uno de nuestros agentes, Daniel Ackerman, fue acorralado por una masa de infectados, todo esto producto de un plan, un plan que acabo con su vida. – Explicó la morena.

Sherry le miro perpleja y no puedo evitar pensar: Muller Birkin... se mordió el labio como tuvo que volver a la realidad .

-Yo siento mucho lo de su agente… Me gustaría poder hacer algo para…

-No puede hacer nada para ayudar a Ackerman, sin embargo si para ayudar al agente Muller.- Sherry fue interrumpida por la superior.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella y dirigió la mirada a Jake.

-El señor Muller, es sospecho del homicidio del señor Ackerman, en su defensa él dijo que en el tiempo transcurrido el estuvo con usted, puede corroborarme eso y explicarme que paso, por favor.- Su tono de voz era serie y su mirada exigía una respuesta.

Todo el tiempo Jake la veía, de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada pero siempre sus ojos volvían a su rostro sonrojado.

Sherry la miraba estupefacta, se armó de valor y respondió.

-Yo estaba sentada en mi oficina porque era mi hora del almuerzo aunque decidí que no comería nada. Oí gritos y salí para encontrarme con este hombre, un infectado…

Ella se quedo callada por un momento recordando la imagen de ese pobre señor...

-Continúe, por favor, señorita Birkin.-

-Yo… le pregunte si estaba bien y él se acerco a mí, me ataco y yo le enterré una pluma en la pierna, pareciese como si é ni si quiera había sentido. Continuo acercándose a mí y se me echó encima, vi un estetoscopio y lo agarre como pude, intente ahogarlo con él pero de nuevo fue imposible. Yo…

Hunnigan la miraba atentamente mientras escribía los detalles de su historia.

-Tome un martillo de reflejos pues parecía la mejor arma y salí de mi oficina, intente golpearlo y el solo se siguió acercando…Ahí fue cuando llego Jake…

-Por favor siga…

-Yo lo mire y le pregunte si no me ayudaría, cuando voltee a ver a este hombre de nuevo el se abalanzó sobre mi y el agente le disparó. Me pregunto si estaba bien y yo…- Sherry sentía que no podía seguir, sabía que tenía que contar todo pero realmente se sentía apenada.

-¿Srta. Birkin?- Presionó Hunnigan.

Jake miro a Sherry a los ojos, ella los tenia llorosos, recordar una experiencia así no era fácil y menos para alguien como ella, una civil inexperta que no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando.

Las manos de Sherry estaban en sus piernas. Y de repente…

¡¿QUÉ?!

Jake Muller puso su mano encima de las suyas, ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos e intentado decir algo cuando Jake se inclino hacia enfrente para estar más cerca de ella.

Ahora los codos de Jake estaban recargando en sus propias rodillas mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente y tenía su mano sobre las de Sherry.

Ella se sonrojaba como una loca. Su mano se sentía cálida y un poco áspera aunque suaves a la vez.

Carajo, su mano se sentía increíble.

-Srta. Birkin.- Repitió la morena con gafas.

-Yo…-

Pasó un momento, Sherry tragó saliva y continúo…

Las manos de Sherry en la suya se sentían increíble, eran realmente suaves y bonitas, era como si el macho nunca hubiese tocado unas manos, estaba cautivado aunque él solo mostro su cara de póker.

-Yo golpee al agente con el martillo en la cabeza.- Miro a Jake que le dio una sonrisa y bajo la cabeza, ella correspondió la sonrisa y miro hacia Hunnigan que aunque tenía un rostro serio, estaba segura que también le había causado al menos un poco de gracia.

-Yo... Estaba muy nerviosa y pensé que él me haría daño…-

Sherry no sabía si contar la parte en la que Jake rodo sobre ella y sinceramente Jake lo estaba haciendo muy difícil mirándola de esa manera y tocando sus manos con la suya.

Hunnigan la miró con curiosidad.

-El agente y yo caímos al suelo cuando el intentó defenderse hasta que logró que me calmara… Oímos un grito así que fuimos a ver y encontramos a otro agente, Jake lo ayudó y le quitó a otro infectado de encima, finalmente los 3 bajamos a la recepción… es todo…

-Sus coartadas coinciden…- Dijo la morena un poco sorprendida, no demasiado.

Jake se levantó dejando sus manos.

 _¡NOOO!._ Pensó para sí misma.

-Me siento ofendido.- Dijo Jake con un tono arrogante y una sonrisa de lado.

-Agente Muller mis disculpas... Yo…-

-Sí, sí, guárdatelo, quiero un bono.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

Hunnigan sonrió y le dijo que le conseguiría una compensación.

Jake sonrió triunfante y se acerco a la ventana detrás de la mesa.

Sherry seguía sentada, ella se sentía incomoda, ya no se sentía nerviosa en el sentido legal, se sentía nerviosa por estar en la misma habitación que su fantasía viviente.

-Por lo tanto, Srta. Birkin, conseguiré un taxi para usted.-

-No me molesta llevarla.- Dijo el pelirrojo desde la esquina de la habitación sin desviar su vista de la ventana.

Hunnigan levantó una ceja pero solo asintió.

Las mejillas de Sherry se calentaron cuando ella miro al pelirrojo que continuaba mirando por la venta.

 _Oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios._

-Srta. Birkin, ha sido un placer disculpe la molestia. Y…el virus es un secreto a nivel gubernamental y nos gustaría que siguiese siendo así…-

Sherry capto la indirecta, no podía contarle de los muertos vivientes o esas cosas a nadie, demasiado tarde.

Sherry asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de su asiento y le dio la mano a la superior, después la morena se retiró y dejo a los veinteañeros solos.

-¿Lista para irnos, súper chica?- Preguntó el volviendo su mirada a ella. Aunque ella inmediatamente desvió su cara bonita a sus pies. Amaba el apodo que él había dado, aunque sabía que era una forma de burla hacia ella.

-Si… yo solo, necesito recoger mis cosas.- ella dijo con voz temblorosa y cortada. Mierda, porque estaba siendo tan tímida ahora. _Concéntrate Birkin._

Jake asintió y la acompaño por sus cosas.

Llegaron al estacionamiento sin decir nada y Jake la abrió la puerta de su coche.

-Gracias.- Dijo la rubia y lo miró, él le guiño un ojo. Ella se derritió.

Sherry estaba realmente sorprendida, su auto era hermoso y muy limpio a decir verdad.

 _Tiene buen sueldo…_ Pensó para sí misma. Tener un coche como estos era caro, un lujo.

Jake se subió a su coche y lo arranco.

Ambos se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad, no querían un ticket.

El silencio incomodo fue rápidamente llenado por Jake.

-Así que… ¿Cómo estas llevando lo de ayer?- Dijo el dándole una mirada rápida y volviendo sus ojos a la carretera.

-Por lo visto mejor que el golpe en tu cara.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, el no pudo suprimir una sonrisa que inmediatamente inundó su rostro.

-Entonces debes estar de maravilla.- Dijo él con una sonrisa entre dientes.

Ella de verdad no paraba de sonrojarse.

-Sí, yo… lo siento, de verdad.-

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que viviré.-

Ella lo miro y el a ella, ambos se sonrieron aunque Sherry rápidamente volvió su cara hacia el camino.

El silencio incomodo volvió, Sherry intento romperlo un par de veces pero no encontró las palabras y lo único que salió de ella fueron bocanadas de aire.

Se maldijo a si misma por ser tan tímida.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer realmente.- ¿Es enserio? ¿Fue lo único que pudo decir? Oh dios, estaba avergonzada, sus mejillas y sus manos se hicieron cargo de demostrarlo. Ahora sonaba como si ella lo estuviese invitando a salir, todo estaba mal, ella solo quería romper el hielo y ahora… _Buen trabajo Birkin, nunca vas a caer tan bajo…_

Miro a Jake que la veía con una ceja elevada y una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?- Esta chica era realmente linda, inocente y tímida, aunque feroz cuando se trataba de martillos.

-¿Cómo qué?- Dijo ella avergonzada. _¿Cómo qué? ¿Enserio? Soy una tonta._

-Conozco una buena cafetería cerca de aquí.- Dijo él mirándola.

-Suena bien.- Ella estaba dando brincos por dentro. Ella y este hombre en una cafetería, tenía que estar soñando.

Jake Muller aceleró con Sherry Birkin a su lado.

¿Primera cita?


	4. Capitulo 3: Primera cita

**_Capitulo 3: Primera cita_**

Aunque Jake Muller era un conductor hábil, Sherry no puedo evitar que sus uñas se clavaran en el asiento y en el cinturón de seguridad. Debido a que las calles estaban casi vacías por el ataque de ayer, el pelirrojo tenía la carretera casi libre para él.

Sherry comenzó a temer por su propia seguridad y por la de las pocas personas en la ciudad.

La conducción de Jake Muller era temeraria.

-Así que veo que te gusta la velocidad, ¿eh?- Espetó él viendo a la mujer rubia a su lado, ella tenía prácticamente la vista de un cuervo en los faros mientras apretaba las manos al asiento de piel.

-Solo digamos que no he vivido tanta adrenalina hasta el momento.- Respondió ella con una risa nerviosa, sin dejar que sus manos se despeguen del asiento.

Él no puedo evitar que sus labios se tornaran en una sonrisa.

-En tal caso no has vivido nada, súper chica.- Le dijo fingiendo una cara de preocupación como ella lo miro un poco sorprendida.

-Tendré que llevarte a pasear en moto algún día para que le encuentres significado a esta vida.- Comentó Jake con astucia.

A caso Jake Muller, el hombre de sus sueños, ¿la estaba invitando en una segunda cita o fue solo un comentario al azar?

Sherry se deleito en la primera opción como no puedo reprimir una sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaran fuertemente.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por el hombre a su lado.

Jake la miró y con una sonrisa anunció la llegada a su destino.

Se bajo rápidamente del coche y decidió que le abriría la puerta, ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de comportarse como un caballero alrededor de esta chica?

Ese pensamiento fue olvidado rápidamente cuando Sherry Birkin le dio una sonrisa en señal de gratitud y el pudo ver como su dentadura perfecta relucía y sus hermosos ojos deleitaban una chispa, que de alguna forma, quería ver siempre.

Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro en las cómodas sillas, Sherry cruzo las piernas y Jake se sentó con las piernas abiertas.

Era una cafetería modesta, no era muy grande, pero se sentía bien, acogedor.

Había alrededor de otras tres parejas ahí, aunque solo una pareja se veía realmente como tal, las otras más bien familia o amigos al azar.

Ellos se miraron por un instante.

-Este lugar es bonito, Jake.- Ella lo decía enserio, no solo como un halago. Las paredes en tonos crema y las mesas puestas con suficiente espacio una de otra, daban esa serenidad que a Sherry le encantaba experimentar.

No era el lugar más lujoso, pero de nuevo, esto era una salida casual, no una cena romántica.

Esto no era una cita, espera, ¿o sí lo era?

Sherry no se decidía porque elegir, había tantas cosas aquí que le apetecían, sobre todo los sándwiches pero eran demasiado grandes para encajar en su boca y definitivamente no quería que Jake la viera intentando meter uno de esos en su boca mientras lo presionaba con las manos intentado hacerlo encajar, no era lo más adecuado.

Ella lo miro, el parecía tranquilo como sus ojos bailaban sobre el menú.

Ella se decidió por unos hot cakes, se veían bastante bien y no es como que ella tendría que expandir demasiado sus labios y enseñarle a Jake sus amígdalas.

Jake notaba como la mirada de Sherry se posaba constantemente en él. Ella estaba nerviosa, cualquiera en un radar de 100 metros podía notarlo.

Él se decidió por algo simple, waffles y café negro.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo tomar su orden ya, señor y señora…?.- Dijo la camarera con el nombre "Greta" en su gafete.

Sherry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y comenzó a tartamudear, por más que le gustaba la idea de ser la señora Muller, seguía siendo la señorita Birkin.

Jake noto que la boca de Sherry se abría como un pez en busca de oxigeno y no atinaba a decir algo.

-Ehh… Solo somos amigos.- El hombre por primera vez se mostro nervioso y tartamudeo frente a la rubia. La camarera ofreció una disculpa interrumpiendo a Jake. –Está bien, yo quiero waffles y café negro, y Sherry...- Pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada a ella.

 _Mierda, Muller, concéntrate._

Sherry tardó un poco antes de responder cuando por fin dijo:

-Yo quiero hot cakes de canela y café cappuccino.-

Jake se quedo mirándola cuando la camarera se retiró, ya sabía una cosa de ella.

Dos de hecho, que podía convertir un martillo de reflejos en un arma mortal y su debilidad por las cosas dulces. Además de su alergia a la velocidad, claro.

-Bueno… Eso fue incómodo.- Le dijo Sherry mirando a la camarera alejándose.

-Ya lo creo…-

Jake lucia indiferente mientras los nervios de Sherry pateaban e intentaba mantener una conversación con él.

 _Vamos, Sherry, piensa, no seas tan tímida…_

Ella pensó en preguntar por lo de Ackerman pero no quería estresarlo, ya tenía suficiente con lo que había pasado en la mañana.

-¿Así que… como descubriste este lugar?- Dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada.

-Un día simplemente necesitaba alejarme de todo y pensé que este era un buen lugar para hacerlo. No se veía mucha gente y la comida no está mal.-

Ella guardo silencio mientras lo contemplaba.

-Además, me conseguí una buena chica aquí y logre llevarla a casa.- le dijo con una sonrisa sucia en su cara.

Sherry sintió como sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas se calentaron.

Ella sabía que él solo se estaba burlando de ella pero no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de celos.

Por suerte sus pedidos llegaron y el tema anterior pudo ser olvidado.

Jake preguntó a Sherry de su nueva oficina y ella continuó hablando a otros temas.

Ambos degustaron su comida pero no dejaron de preguntar cosas uno sobre el otro, no demasiado profundas pero si lo suficiente como para conocerse.

Sherry descubrió que la fruta favorita de Jake eran las manzanas. El fruto prohibido.

Sherry ni si quiera veía la cicatriz del hombre, ciertamente el estaba sorprendido; una chica como ella, femenina y tímida, estaba seguro que las chicas así no dejaban de ver esa marca permanente.

Pero no ella.

Ella era diferente.

La conversación continúo brotando y las miradas desviadas, las risas tímidas y los apodos se hicieron presentes.

Hasta que Jake le preguntó sobre su infancia.

Ella se quedo inmóvil y su sonrisa se borro de su rostro, bajó la cabeza a su regazo, Jake sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible al tocar ese tema, justo cuando se iba a retractar ella habló.

-Ya sabes, fue normal, iba a la escuela y llegaba con mis padres, es todo.- Ella mintió con una sonrisa, espero a Jake no darse cuenta de su mentira blanca.

Jake lo sabía sin embargo, su repentino cambio de actitud y una respuesta tan simple. Decidió no presionar más, no era asunto suyo y además, ¿Por qué habría de importarle?

La curiosidad se lo iba a comer vivo.

El cambió de tema de igual forma.

Hablaron por lo que parecían minutos que en realidad eran horas, las risas inundaron su mesa como Sherry Birkin sintió que tal vez este era el mejor día de su vida.

Ella había tenido días buenos, pero este, este era inolvidable.

Jake Muller nunca había hablado tanto con alguien, no se trataron temas íntimos pero de igual forma, fue divertido.

Ni si quiera notaron cando el reloj marcó las 3:38 _pm_ , Sherry se disculpo por entretenerle durante tanto tiempo e intento pagar la cuenta pero Jake inmediatamente la detuvo.

Cuando saco la cartera vio el papel que había guardado la noche anterior, el numero de esa chica, Jacqui. Lo puso de lado y se olvidó de él.

El iba a pagar como un caballero en una cita, no importa lo mucho que ella insistiera.

Finalmente ella cedió y salieron, como antes el pelirrojo le abrió y le cerró la puerta de su coche.

-Sherry, me gustaría ir a otro lugar antes de irnos.- él le dijo sin despegar los ojos del camino.

Ella lo miro emocionada y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Jake la llevo a este lugar, alejado de la ciudad, era un bosque y se podía apreciar una cascada. Sherry abrió los ojos en sorpresa con el hombre atrás de ella, este lugar era hermoso.

El pelirrojo, que estaba unos pasos atrás de ella recargado en el coche con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no pudo evitar ver su trasero…

Dios, parecía que ese par se estaba burlando de él. Esos glúteos tenían que ser mordidos por él.

Sherry lo miro y él apenas alcanzo apartar la mirada de sus deliciosas curvas.

Él la llevó más adentro y Sherry decidió quitarse los tacones, andar por estos caminos rocosos en zapatillas no era lo más fácil, tampoco lo más apropiado.

De saber que la traería a admirar este hermoso paisaje ella hubiese optado por zapatos deportivos y tal vez unos jeans holgados con una camiseta.

Jake la miro, ella parecía un elfo, era muy pequeña a decir verdad, si con tacones ella apenas alcanzaba el hombro de Jake, ahora sin ellos se veía diminuta.

No le importó. Ella también se veía linda.

El se imaginó protegiéndola de cualquier cosa, ella se veía tan pequeña e indefensa.

Sherry sacó a Jake de sus pensamientos cuando decidió sentarse.

Ellos se sentaron en las rocas uno junto al otro y empezaron a hablar de nuevo.

Sherry se sentó con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas y Jake con una rodilla arriba para detener su codo y la otra abajo, ambos recargados en la misma roca. Muy cerca uno del otro.

Cuando Sherry se sentó la abertura en el costado su falda se abrió dejando al descubierto el cremoso muslo de Sherry. Esto pasó desapercibido por ella pero no por el agente.

Jake se imagino encima de ella besándola por todas partes, mientras susurraba línea tras línea sucia, diciéndole lo hermosa que es y que no podía esperar a estar dentro de ella; bajaría por su cuerpo dejando un rastro de besos y lamiendo su muslo mientras ella gemía bajo él rogándole que la tomara. Sus pantalones también lo hicieron.

Por suerte Jake logró controlarse y Sherry tomo la iniciativa de contar algo para volver a formar una charla fluida.

Se sentía tan bien, como su se hubieran conocido desde siempre.

Las palabras no dejaban de salir de la boca de ambos.

Definitivamente había algo entre ellos, era más que amistad pero no era amor, no, ellos se acababan de conocer, ¿Cómo iba a haber amor tan rápido?

No, solo era química. Por el momento…

Jake no sabía porque la había traído aquí, la cafetería es una cosa, pero esto; su lugar privado, su santuario. El nunca había traído a nadie aquí, no sabía que tenía esta mujer que le inspiraba tanta confianza.

Ella era la única que lo conocía.

Mientras Sherry continuaba soltando palabras uno de sus mechones rubios llegó a su cara, ella opto por ignorarlo, no se pudo decir lo mismo de Jake.

El tomó el mechón y acaricio su mejilla con sus nudillos, Sherry dejo de hablar como su expresión se convirtió en una cara de sorpresa y sus mejillas se enrojecieron en su toque.

El tomó su mechón y lo coloco detrás de su oreja y volvió su mano a su regazo.

-Gracias.- Ella dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

Ella pudo notar la colonia picante de Jake. El olía fantástico.

No solo era su colonia, también era un olor natural como a canela y manzanas frescas, esto le encantaba.

Apretó un poco las piernas en la sensación de calor en la parte baja de su vientre.

Oh dios, ella nunca había sentido algo así, estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza viendo como este hombre la manipulo con solo su toque.

La rubia fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Jake la incitó a que continuara como ella no se negó.

Las horas pasaron con ambos haciendo bromas, Jake haciendo un que otro comentario inapropiado y sarcástico como las mejillas de Sherry se enrojecieron más de 100 veces.

Se pusieron muchos apodos inofensivos y hablaron de tantas cosas…

Hacia tanto tiempo que Jake no sonreía tantas veces seguidas como lo había hecho esta tarde.

Ambos observaron la puesta de sol en silencio, no un silencio incomodo, solo silencio.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Jake miro la dirección de la mano de Sherry, estaba tomando una de las suyas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa posición pero le gustaba. Sus manos eran tan suaves…

Sherry lo notó también.

La rubia se sorprendió ante su propia actitud atrevida, pero no había forma que ella quitara la mano, a menos que Jake protestara; cosa que él no iba a hacer.

Sus manos se sentían tan bien en las suyas, cálidas y duras pero hacían el balance perfecto con la suyas.

Pasaron los minutos y Jake notó que Sherry tenía frio, era hora de volver.

A él le hubiera gustado pasar toda la noche aquí hablando con ella de temas tontos y haciéndola reír solo para ver ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto le cautivaba.

El agente la había pasado de maravilla, ella era una maravilla.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al carro ellos se dieron varias miradas como Sherry no paraba de sonrojarse y Jake solo se reía en su bonita reacción.

Jake le abrió la puerta y ella subió mientras se acomodaba los zapatos, decidió no ponérselos pues los mancharía con sus pies llenos de barro.

Jake notó sus pies, no lo había echó antes, ella tenía unos lindos pies, suaves al igual que sus manos y pequeños dedos con uñas de bonita forma. Él nunca había sido un fanático loco de los pies, pero los suyos lucían bien. Lindos.

Volvieron a la ciudad mientras el silencio inundaba el coche, se sentían tan cómodos uno con el otro.

-Súper chica, ¿segura que quieres que te lleve al hospital? Yo podría llevarte a tu apartamento, ya sabes no es seguro a esta hora y….- Jake se puso nervioso cuando Sherry lo interrumpió.

-Está bien, Jake.- Ella dijo con una sonrisa suave. Jake le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sherry estaba gritando por dentro, no lo podía creer. Jake Muller la iba a llevar a su apartamento y acababan de tener una cita.

 _Mejor día de mi vida._ Pensó para sus adentros. Ni si quiera el interrogatorio por el que pasó hace apenas una hora podría arruinarlo; nada podría hacerlo.

Podían interrogarla cien veces y a ella no le importaría, siempre y cuando este Jake Muller en la misma habitación sosteniendo su mano.

Ella dicto las instrucciones para llegar a su apartamento.

El hombre decidió a acompañarla hasta la puerta, por su "seguridad".

Ella no vivía para nada mal.

Una serie de apartamentos poco lujosos pero acogedores.

El pudo ver el sillón, imagino a Sherry sentada ahí viendo su programa favorito con sus piernas extendidas.

Dios, sus piernas…

Ella invito a pasar a Jake pero él se negó cordialmente, el realmente necesitaba una ducha fría, ahora. Sabía que si entraba ahí tal vez no podría controlarse y las cosas se pondrían de verdad calientes.

No esta noche.

-Gracias por hoy, Jake, realmente me divertí, fue de los mejores días de mi vida.- Ella dijo irradiando alegría, literal.

-Yo también me divertí bastante, súper chica.- Respondió.

Duraron ahí unos segundos, parecían años, no había incomodidad, ellos se miraban y Sherry se sonrojaba como una loca.

De repente…

¡¿QUÉ?!

Sherry sintió una humedad en su pómulo derecho como Jake Muller se agacho y planto un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Apostaba a que este momento su cara estaba más roja que un tomate. El calor volvió a su entre pierna como ella lo miro atónita e intento alejar los pensamientos sucios de su cabeza.

Ella estaba paralizada viéndolo con los ojos tan abiertos.

-Lo siento, señorita Birkin, prometo controlarme la próxima vez.- Dijo él en un tono sarcástico como dejo a la sorprendida Sherry Birkin en su puerta y subió al elevador.

Él le dio una última mirada desde el elevador y ella se veía como que estaba a punto de saltar.

El elevador se cerro y lo último que vio fue a la pequeña rubia intentando controlarse de gritar y moverse frenéticamente.


	5. Capitulo 4: Funeral

_**Capitulo 4: Funeral**_

En cuanto el elevador se cerró ella comenzó a saltar y hacer movimientos difíciles de describir.

Entró a su apartamento y actuó como si estuviese corriendo en medio de una pradera.

Acababa de tener una cita con su hombre perfecto y había resultado increíble.

Ella había ido a citas antes pero los chicos ni si quiera despertaban su interés, en cambio, Jake Muller, no solo lo despertaba, lo explotaba.

Y luego volvió a la realidad, tendría que viajar en taxi mañana para recoger su coche pero no le importo un comino, había valido la pena.

Decidió darse una ducha e irse a la cama con una sonrisa en su cara.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se centraban en la rubia como su visión fue continuamente opacada por el movimiento continuo de la puerta del elevador.

Cuando se cerró por completo el podía jurar que la pequeña rubia estaba saltando y agitando sus extremidades tanto como pudo.

Él estaba fascinado con ella.

Todo en ella era tan perfecto, sus reacciones ante él, su voz, su cuerpo…

 _Mierda._ El pensó, él ni siquiera le había pedido su número. Contempló la posibilidad de volver pero él no se atrevía.

Desde cuando al frío y desinteresado Jake Muller le dio pena una chica.

Él se estaba perdiendo.

Al menos, sabia donde vivía y tal vez ella iría al funeral de Ackerman mañana, Hunnigan le había mencionado la dirección y la había invitado cuando pasaron por sus cosas en la DSO.

Tal vez tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Sherry se despertó con la alarma junto a su cama.

Abrió los ojos como sus parpados tenían una lucha con la luz que desprendía la ventana.

Ella se arregló rápido y recordó que hoy era el funeral de ese hombre, Ackerman.

Sherry nunca lo había conocido por lo que no tenía razones para ir, sin embargo él había muerto en un intento por salvar a los civiles del hospital, incluyéndola a ella.

Jake iba a estar ahí, eso era obvio.

Aunque el pelirrojo no era su principal motivo para ir, tampoco era un obstáculo.

Al final ella decidió no ir. Ni si quiera le había visto la cara y ella sería como un cero a la izquierda.

Se vistió y logró salir a tiempo para tomar un taxi a su trabajo.

Cuando llegó al edificio lo primero que hizo fue disculparse con todos, incluidos los pacientes que dejó plantados ayer.

Un interrogatorio de dos horas se había convertido en una cita de todo el día con el agente pelirrojo.

Ella se mordió el labio como los recuerdos de su cita brotaron en su mente.

Jake Muller se despertó con una suave brisa en su torso. Era normal que el pelirrojo durmiera sin camisa.

Hunnigan le había dado el día libre después de los incidentes de ayer.

El contempló el techo mientras pensaba en los planes para hoy.

Ir al funeral de Ackerman no era obligatorio pero él quería hacerlo como una muestra de respeto a pesar de sus muchas peleas, él no se merecía morir de esa manera. Nadie lo hacía.

Se sintió inspirado por la posibilidad de ver a su asesina del martillo ahí.

Continuó su mañana normal con una ducha y decidió que asistiría.

Se dio la hora de la ceremonia, de alguna manera, Muller ya estaba ahí, puntual, aunque él no planeaba llegar muy temprano, ni si quiera estaba seguro de venir, pero de igual forma; él no tenía nada más que hacer.

El se metió en un traje formal con zapatos de vestir y una corbata en color negro. Se sentía como un hombre de negro.

A él realmente no le gustaba este atuendo, era más del lado informal, pero no se podía presentar en un funeral con unos jeans y una camisa al azar.

Al poco tiempo de llegar el realmente se sentía asfixiado. Tomo el nudo le corbata y lo arrugo un poco.

Estaba tanta gente ahí, la mayoría de la oficina, todos de hecho, ¿era hipocresía o realmente un sentimiento encontrado?

Había gente que ni si quiera sabia de la existencia de Ackerman, incluyendo a su secretaria Ashley Graham, dios, esa chica era molesta.

Era una chica rubia de piel pálida y bonita, un poco más pequeña en estatura que Sherry, ella tenía la voz más irritante que Jake jamás había oído.

Las palabras ni si quiera hacían justicia al fastidio que ella provocaba en cualquier persona.

Ella tenía una pequeña obsesión por Jake, sin embargo el nunca la miró, era una buena secretaria; un poco loca, pero hacía su deber.

Jake decidió acercarse a Hunnigan.

Ella estaba viendo a la desconsolada esposa de Daniel, si ella seguía llorando así tal vez en dos años podrían nadar en su llanto.

-Jake.- Dijo Hunnigan, firme. –Hunnigan.- Respondió él sin emoción.

-¿Disfrutando de su día libre?-

-Mejor día libre de mi existencia, pensé que era obvio.-

Hunnigan le dio una sonrisa, no podía recordar una vez que este hombre le haya respondido sin sarcasmo o con ironías tontas.

-Así que, señor Muller, ¿Qué paso con la señorita Birkin ayer? Fuí notificada que ella nunca llego por su auto.-

Jake la miró con cara de póker y volvió su vista al ataúd.

A él casi se le escapa una sonrisa en pensar en ella, no podía evitarlo, es como si la estuviese viendo frente a él.

Su cara bonita sonrojada por la vergüenza y unos mechones rubios que se disiparon aquí y allá.

-Estoy seguro que ella está bien.- Él en verdad estaba seguro de ello.

Se retiró y dejó a Hunnigan a su suerte.

Para el momento en que terminó su charla con Hunnigan su corbata había llegado hasta el segundo botón de su camisa y dejaba al descubierto una diminuta parte de su pecho.

Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora y Birkin no aparecía, Jake estaba desesperado.

Espera, él no estaba aquí por ella, él vino al funeral, no a verla a ella.

Jake estaba en un conflicto mental y pensaba lo antimoral que era venir a un funeral solo para ver a una chica.

NO.

El también estaba aquí por Daniel, más por sherry, sin embargo.

El pelirrojo entró en un estado de desesperación y la rubia no aparecía.

 _Tal vez ella ni si quiera va a venir…_

El agente miro a sus zapatos de vestir pateando una piedra sobre el césped.

Cuando levantó la mirada vio a la joven Sherry Birkin caminando hacia él, no más bien corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa en su cara y sus mejillas rojas, como siempre.

Definitivamente fuera de la actitud de un funeral.

 **Horas antes:**

Sherry estaba en su escritorio atendiendo hablando con su mejor amiga, Claire Redfield. Estaban en su hora del almuerzo por lo tanto podían darse el lujo de dejar el trabajo un rato.

Ella ya le había contado de Jake, obviamente. Claire solo le dijo tener cuidado con el chico y que le encantaría conocerlo pero Sherry se negó. Ella no sabía que tan enserio iban.

Ella fingía que escuchaba pero en realidad estaba en un debate mental sobre si asistir o no al funeral.

Ella hizo una lista de pros y contras, la de pros se lleno con referencias sobre Jake mientras que la opuesta estaba casi vacía.

Fin de la discusión.

Él la estaba viendo con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

Ella llegó frente a él y no pudo controlarse de abrazarlo. Sus pequeños brazos lo rodearon en el área de sus abdominales por debajo del saco.

Jake se sintió sorprendido y correspondió el abrazo, él la rodeo con su brazo derecho y su otro brazo descansaba en su bolsillo del pantalón.

 _Se ve increíble._ Pensó ella. Jake Muller realmente lo hacía. El traje le quedaba de maravilla. Ella estaba enojada con su saco, cubría sus musculosos brazos y parte de su abdomen, estaba segura de que si se lo quitaba, la camisa dejaría al descubierto un poco de sus músculos.

-Hola, súper chica.- Fue suficiente para traerla al momento e inmediatamente se alejo de él y su rostro se caía de vergüenza.

-Yo… lo siento.-

-Déjalo.- le dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella amaba su sonrisa.

Jake acompañó a Sherry a dar sus condolencias, siempre un paso detrás de ella para poder ver como su trasero se agitaba por cada paso que ella daba.

Ella sentía la mirada de Jake desgarrándola e intentó girar hacia él.

Gran error, ¿o no?

Los ojos de Jake prácticamente se la estaban comiendo y no pudo notar cuando ella paró sus pasos, por lo tanto él siguió caminando tropezando con ella.

Cayeron torpemente en el césped en una posición idéntica a la del hospital.

Ella se sorprendió y pegó un pequeño grito que no fue escuchado por nadie, solo por el hombre encima de ella.

Ella estaba segura que nunca había estado así de sonrojada en toda su vida y juro oír una carcajada del macho, él solo la estaba viendo con una sonrisa burlona.

Aunque a decir verdad, ella se sentía muy bien con él entre sus piernas. Su olor picó en su nariz y ella casi se derritió.

Mientras que Sherry estaba totalmente avergonzada y a punto de correr, Jake Muller estaba tranquilo encima de ella viéndola a los ojos.

La mirada del agente bajo a sus labios, se pregunto el sabor que tendrían. Tenían un bonito color rosa y vaciló si debería besarla. Luego volvió a sus ojos que solo mostraban lo apenada que ella estaba.

 _Tal vez la próxima vez…_

Pasó lo que parecía una eternidad cuando finalmente, Jake se levantó pronunciando una disculpa y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

De repente el silencio fue inundado por el sonido característico de la trituración de la tela.

 _Oh no…_ Ella llevó sus pequeñas manos a su trasero y sus suposiciones eran correctas.

Su falda se había roto en la específica área de espalda baja, mejor dicho, sus glúteos.

Jake la miró confundido, ella se veía tan asustada con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca en forma de "o", mientras sus manos nunca dejaron su trasero.

Después de unos segundos Jake captó lo que había pasado.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada que solo provocó que Sherry se sonrojase aún más y quisiera llorar de la vergüenza.

Luego la miro, ella estaba tan apenada, sus hermosos ojos azules se convirtieron en vidriosos.

Sherry estaba tan avergonzada y empezó a sentir ese picor en los ojos, sabía que si parpadeaba las lágrimas comenzarían a salir. Ella no quería parecer así de débil frente al agente pero de verdad estaba mal.

Jake la miro y sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos, no había ni una pizca de gracia en su rostro y en cambio una lágrima brotó por su mejilla sonrojada.

Él se disculpó y rápidamente de quito el saco y se lo dio para que ella pudiera cubrirse.

Ella la agradeció y lo ató a su pequeña cintura.

Luego comprobó que su teoría anterior era correcta…

Aunque la camisa no era pegada definitivamente le dio una buena vista de sus anchos hombros y de su vientre marcado.

Pasó un poco de tiempo como ella se las arregló para estabilizarse y decidieron seguir.

Ambos se acercaron a una banca.

Jake preguntó a Sherry un par de veces si no prefería volver a su apartamento y cambiarse pero no...Su respuesta siempre fue firme y lo rechazó.

Ella no iba a dejar que su segundo encuentro terminara así de mal.

Jake se alegró de que lo hiciera porque de verdad quería hablar con ella.

Ver como sus gestos se apoderan de su cara bonita y su rubor… Ese rubor que parecía que nunca se iría, al menos no en su presencia.

Se sentaron en el banco y Sherry le pidió a Jake que le contara de todo lo que se había perdido.

Ella confesó que se había perdido camino aquí, no recordaba muy bien las direcciones que Hunnigan le había dicho el día anterior por lo que tomo unos giros equivocados. Pero finalmente logró dar.

De alguna manera Sherry terminó con un helado de vainilla en la mano que Jake había comprado para ella. Mientras que él se lo acabó en cuestión de minutos, ella se tomó su tiempo.

El veinteañero no sabía que tenía esta chica que lo hacía sentirse tan cómodo alrededor de ella. Tal vez es porque ella nunca lo juzgaba o miraba su cicatriz.

Su charla rodó a base de temas tontos y al azar.

Jake Muller se dejó ahogar en la conversación y sin saber cómo empezó a hablar de cómo se hizo su cicatriz, por primera vez en su vida, ni si quiera su madre lo sabía.

 _No era mi primera misión en la academia, yo había ido a unas cuantas antes pero esta era la primera real, así se sentía._

 _Fuí reclutado junto con otros doce chicos y una chica, su nombre era Abbey, todos teníamos 18 años en ese entonces. También iba Shane, mi mejor amigo._ La mano de Jake se apretó en un puño cuando lo mencionó.

 _Teníamos esta misión, era simple. Iríamos a una base secreta con otros soldados bien preparados a buscar pruebas de un posible ataque contra el gobierno. Estaba en medio de la selva, en medio de la nada._

 _Una noche oímos disparos._

 _Todo pasó tan rápido…_

 _Estábamos en medio de un tiroteo y ni si quiera sabíamos quienes eran los enemigos. Mi equipo fue cayendo de uno por uno y yo no veía a Shane por ningún lado. Pensé que había muerto. Comencé a buscar su cuerpo como un loco, esperando que aún presentara señales de vida. El era mi mejor amigo y no merecía morir así._

 _De repente sentí un golpe en la nuca y caí al suelo inconsciente, no pude ver a mi agresor; cuando desperté estaba amarrado a un árbol junto con otro miembro, Finn, creo que era su nombre, estaba a mi lado derecho y al izquierdo estaba Abbey. Ambos estaban heridos y a mí me era imposible moverme, las cuerdas me sujetaban bien._

 _De repente pude a ver al enemigo._

 _Era Shane._

 _Fue él todo este tiempo, él había planeado todo, la misión, que nos enviaran a nosotros, los novatos. Yo confié en él, maldita sea, era mi mejor amigo._

 _Yo le cubriría la espalda hasta que él cayera y aquí estaba él, apuntándome con su arma._

 _No sentía miedo en absoluto. Sentía coraje. Me sentía como un estúpido._

 _Todo este tiempo alimentamos y vestimos al enemigo._

 _El comenzó a darme puñetazos y a decir estupideces hasta que finalmente escupí la mitad de una muela._

 _El se acerco a mí con mi propio cuchillo de combate y me hizo la herida._

 _Pensó que era suficiente._

 _Dejó de perder el tiempo y mató a Abbey y a Finn con ese cuchillo. Ellos gritaban en agonía, el se encargó de hacerlo lento y doloroso, al final los dos cayeron sin vida._

 _Él se reía como un loco. Como si esto era lo que más quisiera._

 _Perro sádico._

 _Se acercó a mí con ese mismo cuchillo, seguro el bastardo pensó que yo no valía ni una bala._

 _Lo que no sabía es que yo tenía una navaja bajo mi cinturón._

 _Me libere como pude y salté encima de él, lo apuñale tantas veces que ni si quiera las conté y el no opuso resistencia pues todo fue por sorpresa._

Sherry miraba a Jake con desconcierto, sus ojos estaban rojos, ella ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Jake solo la miraba, él ni si quiera soltó una lagrima, pero ella…

Su cara estaba empapada en ellas.

A ella realmente le dolía lo que le habían hecho a Jake, ella simplemente no podía creer que su "mejor amigo" haya podido hacerlo. Es como si ella estuviera en sus zapatos.

-Jake...Yo lo siento tanto...Tu...- Ella le dijo como pudo entre sollozos. -Shh, tu no hiciste nada súper chica.- él respondió en voz baja.

Jake puso se mano en la mejilla de Sherry y comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas, su rímel se había corrido pero ella se seguía viendo hermosa.

Ella, obviamente, se sonrojó.

Para cuando Jake terminó su historia la noche había caído y la oscuridad los rodeaba.

Después de un tiempo ella lo abrazó.

Hundió su cara en su pecho y los brazos de Jake se enredaron en su cintura.

La mano de Sherry comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Jake y luego lo miró a los ojos.

Jake ya la estaba mirando.

La mirada de Sherry fue a sus labios.

Jake notó esto y de nuevo se preguntó por el sabor de sus labios.

Ahora lo averiguaría.

Él bajó sus labios hasta los suyos y los estrelló.

Ella no protestó en absoluto, al contrario, respondió el gesto de afecto.

Empezaron como unos picotazos lentos juntos cuando los labios de Jake se movieron lentamente sobre los de ella.

 _El es un gran besador._ Ella podría apostar que a este punto no solo su cara estaba en un tono rojo.

Ella tenía un dulce sabor a cerezas, a Jake le encantaba. Él sabía a manzanas, su fruta favorita con una pizca de canela, era picante y dulce a la vez.

Ella no sabía si profundizar el beso o que hacer realmente…

Jake comenzó a lamer el labio inferior de Sherry pidiéndole la entrada a su boca y ella aceptó.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y la Joven Birkin estaba avergonzada de que su experiencia se estaba mostrando.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire la mano de Sherry se había ido a la cicatriz de Jake y la manos de Jake continuaban abrazándola por la cintura.

Jake le sonrió a ella y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Su mano acariciaba su cicatriz y ambos se veían a los ojos. Jake nunca había dejado que nadie la tocase y ahora, ahí estaba él.

-Jake… Nunca te rindas, no importan los obstáculos.- Él la miro por mucho más tiempo y sus labios volvieron a ella.

Jake realmente veía a esta chica como su novia, no como el simple tipo de novia con la que se daba revolcones de vez en cuando.

Como la novia que le podría presentar a su madre.

Ella se separó de sus labios en la realización de que aun estaban en la banca, en un lugar público. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los viera de esta manera? Ella se aturdió un poco pero no dejó su abrazo. No había manera humana de que ella lo hiciera. A menos que Jake Muller se lo pidiera, cosa que ni si quiera pasó por su mente.

Se acurrucó más en su pecho con su saco aún envuelto en la cintura para tapar el desgarre de su falda.

Su conversación continúo sin deshacer su abrazo y con un beso de vez en cuando, era inevitable.

¿Quién lo iba a pensar?

Hace apenas unos días ellos ni quiera sabían de la existencia del otro y ahora estaban en un parque, justo después de un funeral, dándose muestras de afecto.

Sherry pensó que todo esto iba muy rápido, lo mismo pensó el pelirrojo.

Pero él la quería, ¿no? Tal vez no la amaba pero le importaba. De otra manera él no le hubiera contado la historia de su cicatriz.

¿Quién dice que después no podría amarla?

Si el estuviese intentado llevarla a la cama ya lo habría hecho, además su pasado no es algo que le cuente a todos.

Y de repente ella se dio cuenta…

Él se había abierto a ella y ella seguía escondiendo su pasado…

Eso se puede arreglar.

-Jake… Yo te mentí antes, sobre mi pasado.-

-Lo sé…- Jake se preparó como estaba seguro que ella le contaría todo a él ahora.

 _Cuando yo tenía 7 años mis padres me enviaron a vivir con mi tía porque pensaron que era lo mejor, había una escuela solo para chicas cerca y ellos no podían hacerse cargo de mis hermanos de mí._

 _Iban a mandar a mi hermana mayor, Jacqui pero yo los convencí de que me mandaran a mí._

 _Cuando llegue mi tía me trataba bien… Me llevaba a la escuela y tenía una comida digna, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ella se volvió… inestable._

 _Al principio eran solo unos golpes pequeños por no asear la casa, luego se convirtieron en golpes de verdad por no tener la comida a tiempo y no barrer bien._

 _Una vez yo llevaba agua hirviendo para ella, tenía 12 años y ella me apresuraba tanto que tropecé y derrame el agua sobre su regazo._

 _Ella obviamente sentía dolor, se levanto y gritó, me golpeó tanto que ya no me podía mover, pero no termino ahí…_

 _Al día siguiente me cortó todo el cabello y casi me obligó a tragármelo._

 _Ya no comía, de vez en cuando yo buscaba en la basura y de ahí sobrevivía._

 _Ya no iba a la escuela y solo tenía un vestido, mi tía me hacia limpiar en ropa interior para no manchar el vestido. De vez en cuando me limpiaba y me ponía en ese vestido para mandar fotos a mis padres._

 _Me mandaba a vender cosas a la calle y no había día que no recibiera golpes._

 _Finalmente a los 16 mis padres descubrieron que ya no iba a la escuela y fueron por mí, tristemente de lo único que se enteraron fue de eso, que ya no iba a la escuela._

 _Yo no me atreví a hablar y ellos piensan que yo solo deje de ir a la escuela en un acto de rebeldía._

-Dios, Sherry eso es…- Ella lloraba sin poder controlarse en su pecho.

Durante todo ese tiempo ninguna persona había pasado afortunadamente. Al menos ninguna que Jake pudiese notar.

Jake consoló a Sherry y le beso la frente y el cabello mientras el rostro de Sherry seguía hundido en su pecho, empapando su camisa con lágrimas.

Jake sentía como su camisa se pegaba pero solo quería consolar a Sherry y hacer que su dolor se fuera lejos.

Ella se veía tan vulnerable y rota.

Él lleno su bonito rostro con peqieños besos castos.

Él quería contarle de su infancia también pero era suficiente por esta noche.

Pasó un poco de tiempo para cuando ella subió su rostro y se miraron por un momento.

Continuaron a besarse mientras Jake intentaba consolar a Sherry con sus bromas de mal gusto y su humor negro.

La mayoría de las veces recibió un pequeño golpe de Sherry en el hombro, pero unas cuantas una sonrisa.

Jake se prometió una cosa esa noche.

Todo el tiempo que estuviera con Sherry Birkin ella iba a estar tan feliz como él pudiera hacerla y no derramaría una lágrima.

El estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para no volverla a ver de esa manera.

Después de muchas risas y muestras de afecto Jake acompañó a Sherry a su coche.

Ya había oscurecido y era de volver a casa.

Por mucho que él quería llevarla como la otra noche, ahora no se podía, no había manera de que pudiera dejar el coche ahí.

Las probabilidades de un robo eran bastante altas.

Ella decidió que le devolvería el saco, ya estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor así que Jake no podría ver su ropa interior.

Jake insistió en que se lo quedara y Sherry por más que quería decidió no hacerlo.

Al dárselo la billetera de Jake se cayó.

Cuando él le dio su saco olvidó sacar la cartera de las bolsas de adentro.

Jake la levantó sin problema y Sherry vio un papel tirado que se había caído de la cartera de su amante.

Ella se lo devolvió como no pudo evitar ojear en su contenido.

Jake inmediatamente supo que era el numero de la chica con la que no había estado hace unas días, el se sentía un poco mal por ella. La había dejado en su sillón, desnuda y con las piernas abiertas.

Sherry le extendió el papel y Jake lo tomó luego sus ojos volvieron al rostro de Sherry.

Ella lo miraba tan confundida y estoica.

-Jake, ¿Por qué tienes el número de mi hermana?-


	6. Capitulo 5: Perra

_**Capitulo 5: Perra**_

Ella llegó a su apartamento, había sido un día increíble, a pesar del funeral, claro…

Aunque ella se alegraba del funeral, ¿eso la convertía en una mala persona?

Recordó ese examen psicológico: _Si dos hermanas asisten a un funeral, una de ellas se enamora de un chico que conoce allí. Una semana después esa hermana asesina a la otra, ¿Por qué lo hizo? La respuesta para que no te mandaran a un psiquiátrico seria: porque su hermana se enamoró de él. La otra respuesta: para que el chico asista al funeral y poder verlo de nuevo._

No, ella no estaba feliz por Ackerman en absoluto, solo estaba feliz por poder ver a Jake de nuevo y pasar el día con él.

Luego recordó el número de su hermana, Jake le aseguró que el papel no era suyo, pero, ¿de dónde había salido entonces?

Ella confiaba en él, sin embargo algo se sentía fuera de lugar.

Pensó en llamar a Jacqui pero pasaba de la media noche y realmente nunca habían sido unidas, más bien lo contrario.

Aplasto las rodillas contra su pecho y decidió que iba a dormir.

Tal vez Jake la llamaría mañana, ella se había encargad de darle su número y notó que él la guardó como _"Súper chica"._

Decidió que dormiría, ya era tarde y mañana apenas era jueves.

Jake iba manejando y sentía que le sudaban las manos.

Dios le había mentido a esta chica, pero que podía hacer.

No le iba a decir que el casi se tiró a su hermana. CASI.

La culpa se lo iba a comer vivo.

 _Tal vez ella nunca se dé cuenta._ Sí, claro, tal vez ella nunca vuelva a ver a su hermana en toda su vida.

Por otro lado, ella dijo que nunca se llevó bien con ella.

Además esa noche la chica estaba borracha como el infierno así que era poco probable que se acuerde.

Él le iba a contar a Sherry, pero no ahora. No así.

Llegó a su apartamento mientras sentía sus nervios patear y como la culpa le comía las entrañas.

Se dio una ducha de agua fría (bien necesitada) y se fue a dormir.

Hoy fue un buen día sin embargo.

Pasó todo el día con su súper chica y logró conseguir su número de teléfono.

Él definitivamente la iba a llamar después, no era solo una chica para él.

El se la imagino como la novia perfecta, rubia, le gustan los animales y niños y le cuido cuando estaba enfermo.

Excepto, claro, si todo se desmoronaba por la parte en la que manoseó a su hermana de pies a cabeza.

Él tenía que contarle antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Jake despertó con el sonido de su teléfono.

-¿Qué?- Respondió el con voz seca.

-Jake, necesitamos hablar.- Jake se sorprendió la voz de una mujer, miró el su celular para ver con quien estaba hablando.

Hayden.

-Lo dudo.- El dijo a punto de tocar el botón para colgar.

-Creo que estoy embarazada…- Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron y salto fuera de la cama.

Jake no lo podía creer, ¿acababa de escuchar bien?

-Jake…-

-Paso por ti después de las tres.- El agente colgó el teléfono y lo apretó tanto que estaba seguro que si lo hacia un poco mas dejaría de funcionar.

Jake puso las manos en su cara y se recostó una vez más.

¿Ella? ¿Embarazada?

Su estancia en el trabajo se vio opacada por el pensamiento de Hayden.

Él quería tener hijos algún día, pero no ahora y menos con ella.

En la hora del almuerzo se sentó con León perdido en sus pensamientos. También esta Chris que aunque él trabajaba en la BSAA se dio un momento para salir con sus compinches.

Chris Redfield era un hombre serio pero divertido cuando se trataba de fiesta, aunque hace pocos meses había tenido la fortuna de casarse con Jill Valentine. Su compañera y amiga que lo acompañó durante tanto tiempo…

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Está en esas épocas del mes o algo así?- pregunto Chris con voz divertida.

Jake estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos. Dios. Él estaba tan jodido.

Por fin había encontrado una chica agradable y justo un día antes casi se coge a su hermana y para variar su "amiga" podría estar embarazada.

-¿Jake? León pasó su palma por la cara de Jake.

Le dio un golpe a la ligera y lo miró aburrido. -¿Qué?-

-¿Todo bien?- Dijo el rubio.

Jake no sabía si contarles o no. El los conocía desde hace tiempo, eran como hermanos, pero de nuevo, esto no se contaba a cualquiera.

-Hayden cree que está embarazada.- Respondió y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Estaba afuera del apartamento de Hayden esperando a que saliera.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo que le tomó tanto tiempo?

Esto no era una cita, solo saldrían y hablarían de que harán. No tenía sentido.

Cuando por fin salió, Jake quitó los seguros para que ella subiera; él no le abriría la puerta.

Cuando entró ella intento besarlo pero él volteó hacia su ventana impidiendo el contacto.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Dijo ella casi un susurro. –A pesar del hecho de que tal vez estés embarazada, no, para nada.- Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La llevó a una cafetería cualquiera y se tiró en su asiento.

Ella sentía como los ojos del agente se clavaban en ella penetrando su alma.

-Jakeeey, no me veas así, no fue solo mi culpa.- Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

Jake la miro con una ceja elevada, no podía creer su cinismo.

-¿Yo como sé que es mío?- Hayden lo miró un poco ofendida.

-¡JAKE! En estos últimos dos meses solo he estado contigo, tu lo eres todo para mí.- Jake sonrió y se tapo la cara con las manos. –No seas cínica, quiero una prueba de paternidad, pero primero una de embarazo.-

-Aquí.- Hayden le dio un sobre que Jake inmediatamente rechazó. –No, no, querida. Te vas a hacer la prueba con alguien en quien yo confíe.-

La castaña lo miró aturdida. -¿Qué?- Jake la miró con cara de póker. –Si realmente estás embarazada no tienes nada que temer.- Sonrió de lado.

Jake casi estaba seguro que ella le mentía a juzgar por sus acciones.

 _Perra._

Sherry se despertó envuelta en las sabanas de su cama.

Apagó la ruidosa alarma y se quedó inmóvil mirando el techo pensando en el misterio entre Jake y su hermana.

Tal vez solo eran amigos y ella estaba exagerando.

Por otra parte, ¿Por qué Jake mintió y dijo que el papel no era suyo?

Ella lo averiguaría hoy. Le preguntaría a su hermana.

Se mordió el labio inferior pensando en que era demasiado. Si Jake lo había negado era por algo y ella no quería invadir su privacidad. Por otro lado si había algo entre él y su hermana ella debería saberlo.

Se levantó, se dio una duchó y se vistió pensando en su conflicto moral.

Ella iba a averiguarlo.

No por parte de su hermana, si no por la boca de Jake.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, Jake pidió específicamente que fueran atendidos por la doctora Chambers.

Jake se sentó en una de las sillas con Hayden a su lado, muy a su pesar.

A Jake no le gustaban los hospitales. Pasó gran parte de su infancia en ellos cuidando a su madre.

Le molestaba que todo fuera de color blanco y el olor estéril definitivamente no era un pro.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se resignó.

Ella comenzó a hablar de cosas tontas, sobre todo hizo énfasis cuando se trataba de otro hombre.

Ella estaba trabajando duro para poner a Jake celoso sin embargo a él no pareció molestarle ni un poco. Al contrario.

Jake empezó a pensar por un momento que podría librarse de ella, si no estaba embarazada, claro.

Por otro lado, si ella de hecho estaba embarazada, él no se casaría con ella. Estaría al pendiente de su hijo cuidando que no le faltara nada a él y a su madre, pero el amor iría a su primogénito, no a la madre.

El pelirrojo estaba tan absorto en su celular que la morena a su lado no pudo evitar la curiosidad y echó un vistazo cautelosamente.  
 _¿Súper chica? ¿Quién es ella?_

Cuando llegó la esperada doctora Jake escribió algo rápidamente y guardo su celular.

El agente la saludó casualmente, eran viejos amigos.

Se habían conocido gracias a Chris.

Él desarrollo una buena relación con ella. Solo como amigos.

Ella era bonita. Pequeña, cabello corto y café y bonitos ojos azules.

Tenía una sonrisa puesta en su rostro.

Ella llevaba un tiempo saliendo con el agente Billy Cohen. Jake no lo consideraba un amigo pero tampoco un enemigo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Muller?- Dijo la joven doctora con una sonrisa. – ¿Y a esta agradable señorita? ¿Será que ya estás listo para sentar cabeza?- Terminó mirando a Hayden.

Jake rodó los ojos y lo miró. –Una prueba de paternidad prenatal.-

Rebeca pareció sorprendida por un momento, pero después no.

-¿Por qué no pasamos a mi oficina?- Ambos siguieron detrás del médico hasta llegar a una oficina grande y bonita en tonos caoba y crema.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro delante del escritorio y la doctora fue a tomar su puesto.

-Ok… ¿Cuántas semanas tiene la señorita…?-

-Styles, Hayden Styles.- _Próximamente Muller._ Ella le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó de buena gana. -11 semanas.- la doctora le dio una sonrisa y volvió a Jake que lo miraba con cara de póker.

-Tenemos una prueba de paternidad no invasiva, con niveles de precisión superiores al 99,9%. Sacamos una muestra de sangre de la madre y gracias a una tecnología de última generación aislamos el ADN fetal libre del plasma sanguíneo no materno y…- Chambers no pudo terminar siendo interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

-¿Cuánto?- Jake sabía que sería un precio elevado, en ninguna parte del discurso escucho la frase "económicamente fiable", de hecho no escucho nada relacionado con el dinero.

-Es un poco alto hablando de dinero, pero está el beneficio de que no involucra riesgos y…- Jake volvió a rodar los ojos y presionó -¿Cuánto?

La paciencia del pelirrojo, si de por si era casi inexistente, se estaba acabando rápidamente.

-Son 1182 dólares, la prueba estará lista alrededor de una semana…Solo necesitamos la sangre de la madre y del presunto padre.-

-Bien.- Jake no podía creer que estaba a punto de gastare esa cantidad de dinero en esto. Él estaba casi seguro que ella ni siquiera estaba embarazada, y si lo estaba no era suyo. Al menos el quería creer.

-Puedo poner la cita para el martes, ¿está bien con ustedes?- Jake asintió y se despidió de su amiga petite dejando a Hayden atrás.

Se subió al coche tan rápido como pudo y esperó a Hayden ahí.

Jake arrancó el coche. Él la aventaría en su apartamento y tal vez mas tarde pasaría por Sherry. _Tal vez._

Él no tenía idea de cómo le diría. Se lo iba a guardar hasta que estuviera seguro. ¿Para qué le iba a decir que ella estaba embarazada, si ni siquiera estaba? Bueno, eso esperaba.

¿Por qué de repente le importaba tanto? Era una chica bonita y agradable pero no era para tanto…


	7. Chapter 6: Ángel

_**Capitulo 6: Ángel**_

Más tarde ese día el joven Muller decidió que saldría con rubia favorita. Sintió la necesidad de invitarla en una segunda cita, pero esta vez en una cena romántica. La llevaría a uno de los mejores restaurantes de gala.

Se vistió con un traje y una camisa azul bígaro remangada a los codos para dejar al descubierto un bonito reloj costoso en su brazo derecho.

Como un caballero fue a tocar a su puerta. -¿Estas lista Súper Chica?-

Dentro del apartamento la pequeña rubia estaba decidiendo si llevar o no sostén, llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa pastel hasta el piso, con un provocativo cuello en V y una abertura que dejaba ver su pierna derecha.

Oyó su teléfono y se agacho para recogerlo debajo del sofá y se golpeó en la cabeza cuando oyó que el joven pelirrojo la llamó desde su puerta. – ¿Estás bien?- Oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Estoy bien solo buscando mi teléfono.- La rubia se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Ella notó que lo ojos de Jake se habían ensanchado y estaban exclusivamente en ella.

Ella lo escaneo también, se veía tan bien, tan elegante y guapo.

-J-Jake...- Tartamudeó la rubia. –Te ves genial.- Ella quería correr sus manos por su musculoso pecho a través de su camisa, ¡ella quería arrancar su camisa y hacer algo imprudente!

 _Sherry mala, concéntrate._

Jake se acercó a ella y sus ojos duros perforando a través de ella. Sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de su espalda donde su piel fue expuesta, sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón de su cuerpo sobre todo el área del pecho.

-Te ves hermosa.- Dijo él con un tono profundo y ronco, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y darle una sonrisa tímida. –Gracias.- Bajo la cabeza y respondió con timidez.

A él le encantaba ese vestido en ella, el escote dejo ver gran parte de sus pechos y podía apostar que no estaba usando sostén, él no tenía problema en mandar al diablo la cita y hacerla suya en esta momento… pero de nuevo, ella era más especial que un polvo de una noche, además estaba dudando si la dulce, dulce Sherry podría ser una virgen.

Subieron al auto y el realmente no podía dejar de ver donde la carne de ella fue expuesta. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y aunque fue un poco incomodo, ella se sentía feliz de saber que Jake la veía como una mujer.

Llegaron al restaurante y Jake entrego las llaves a un empleado para que estacionara su coche. Al entrar Sherry tomó la mano de Jake, el sonrió de lado ante el atrevimiento.

Era un lugar bastante elegante y bonito. Había una fuente en medio y gente bailando una balada a su alrededor, había varias mesas y un mesero los escolto a una de ellas. Se sentaron uno frente al otro con un poco de luz de las velas.

Ambos ordenaron cenas de carne y empezaron una conversación. Cuando terminaron de cenar Jake vio a Sherry con la mirada fija en las personas que bailaban en la pista, él nunca había sido el tipo de bailar, lo había intentado pero nunca le gusto, pero esto era con Sherry.

Ella lo miró y él le sonrió de vuelta, tendió su mano hacia ella y ella la tomó con gusto. No sin antes dejar pagada la cuenta.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile y él la tomo de la cintura mientras que ella puso sus manos en el pecho y recargo su cabeza ahí. Estaban en silencio mientras se mecían de un lado a otro. Jake se sentía en calma, era de las pocas veces que realmente sentía que podía relajarse.

Ella levanto la barbilla y unieron sus labios en un tierno y casto beso.

Pasaron los minutos y decidieron que era hora de irse.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó la rubia cuando notó que el pelirrojo se desvió de la autopista.

-Como te dije antes Súper chica, no has vivido hasta que montes una motocicleta- Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos. Jake estaciono en su apartamento y abrió la puerta de Sherry.

-Jake, no puedo subir, estoy usando vestido.- El pelirrojo la ignoro y aventó un casco en su dirección que ella fácilmente atrapó.

La tomó de la barbilla y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios. –Estarás bien.- La ayudó a subir y ella inmediatamente se abrazo de su cintura.

Él le había dado su saco cuando ella mencionó que tenía frio. Tan propio de un caballero, pero no de Jake Muller, había algo en Sherry que realmente hacia que él se comportara como su caballero de brillante armadura.

Pasearon por la autopista y por lugares al azar. Al principio la rubia se aferraba a su compañero como si su vida dependiese de eso, pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de porque todos decían que esto era tan divertido, se sentía como si estuviese volando.

Llegaron a la cascada donde Jake la había traído en su primera cita. Se veía mágico de noche, era realmente un lugar embriagador.

-Se ve mejor de noche.- Dijo la rubia con timidez. Jake se limitó a sonreír. Fueron al lugar donde habían estado antes y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

Jake quería contarle todo a Sherry pero no podía, que pasa si le contaba y ella lo dejaba. Hayden era un problema y su hermana era otro, el estaba metido en un lio y tenía que decírselo pero no podía.

Ella lo beso y como pudo se puso a horcajadas en el, con una pierna al lado del otro encima de él.

Ella retiro el saco de Jake de sí misma y el pelirrojo comenzó a besar y chupar su cuello. Ella no pudo reprimir un gemido mientras el mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Jake besó sus labios una vez más para volver a plantar besos sobre su clavícula y acariciar sus pechos por encima de la tela del vestido.

 _Así que efectivamente ella no lleva sostén..._

Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a jadear y gemir en su toque, de pronto sentía mucho calor entre sus piernas y comenzó a moler contra él.

Jake comenzó a besar su camino de vuelta a sus labios desde el valle entre sus pechos, se volcó sobre de ella de manera, que el ahora estaba arriba entre sus piernas. La miro a los ojos, estaban nublados por la lujuria y el miedo, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y sus labios hinchados por el beso anterior.

Él no podía hacer esto, se retiro de entre sus piernas y la ayudó a incorporarse, ella lucia confundida y él solo la acercó a su pecho y depositó un beso en su frente mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Sherry, pero realmente no puedo hacerlo, no aquí, no así…- Ella lo miro con confusión, no estaba pensando claramente, sus doloridas partes femeninas no la dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tener a Jake entre sus piernas.

-Mereces algo especial, Súper chica, algo más que un polvo de una noche. Mereces una cama, velas y toda esa mierda romántica con alguien que ames y te ame de vuelta.- Decir lo ultimo realmente le dolió, él la quería, y podía amarla algún día pero no tan rápido. Además ella era demasiado buena para él, demasiado pura, demasiado inocente.

La miro y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, ella se sentía estúpida, realmente estaba a punto de perder su virginidad sobre una piedra. –Lo siento…- Dijo ella con voz temblorosa, es todo lo que podía decir…

-No tienes nada porque disculparte, Súper chica.- Sintió que ella hundió la cara en su pecho, pasaron algunos minutos y la llevó a su apartamento. No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino.

La acompañó hasta su puerta y la vio, tan linda e indefensa, sus lágrimas habían arruinado su maquillaje y ella se aferraba a su saco, él se lo daría como un detalle.

Le besó la mejilla y se retiró sin decir nada.

El camino de vuelta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella realmente se merecía más de lo que él le podía dar. Él tenía sangre en sus manos y solo la ensuciaría, sin mencionar a una posible novia embarazada y su complicada relación con Jacqui.

Él estaba sucio y ella tan inocente, él jamás debió tocarla. Se merecía todo y él no le podía dar nada. ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento? ¿Culpa?

Alguien como él no podría estar con alguien tan bueno como ella, como un ángel.


End file.
